GO TO SLEEP PT 2
by XGN Black Star
Summary: Continuation of the first one


Jeff The KIller Part 2

"This is amazing, we killed Jeff, took his home, i never thought it would be this easy. i couldn't have done it without you Jane." Said Liu drunk from all the acohola he has consumed. "Thank you Liu. But i couldn't have killed that bastard by myself" Stated Jane.  
"YOU HAVEN'T KILLED NO ONE BITCH" a strange mysterious familiar voice yelled. Liu and Jane turned around but no one was there.  
were they just imagining it. Maybe to much alcohol. They searched the whole house finding no one. "Did you hear that?" Asked Jane Starting to get scared. "Yea I did but i dont know who that was. Maybe we drank a bit to much. lock all the doors and windows and lets get to bed." said Liu starting to get scared himself. While they were sleeping, Jane thought she could feel someone watching her but she shrugged it off thinking it was her imagination or what she had left of it. Then there was a rustling noise and she got up drew her knife and saw nothing...

"They can't kill a god. I will kill them. They moved into my parents house... big mistake. This is perfect." Jeff said staggering toward his old house.  
Then he thought he heard something... a rustling noise. Jeff drew his knife and aimed it toward the noise. It was cold and dark that night so Jeff knew that couldn't have been no human. Jeff thought it was some sort of animal but then he could feel "it" watching him. With his knife still out he walked in the cold night towards the creature. Jeff thought he saw a figure. About has tall as him but yet this creature seemed more terrifying, like something stronger than Jeff. Jeff ran terrified of this new darkness...

The next morning Jane talked to Liu about the noises the previous night. "Listen Jane that can't be Jeff we killed him its impossible." Stated Liu "But Liu it felt like something else was there... a darker presence." Said Jane. Jane and Liu walked around the house and looked for anything suspicous.  
as they looked that found nothing but then by Janes window there was a black substance. Liu was a bit freaked and then Yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT." They went back inside still scared. Liu started to say "That cant be Je-" But Jane interupted "That wasnt Jeff whatever made that black substance. is something worse, more evil than Jeff." Then they heard a window open and close with a bang. They both drew a knife and searched the house but they found nothing except for the same black substance by the only window that was opened. they searched over and over and found nothing at all. It was evening at that point but then they heard a knock on the door they looked out the window and saw a newsman they opened the door and the guy said "Good Evening. Sorry to disturb you but there has been a mass killing in two places near y'all. One of the places had a a black liquidy substance near it and the other one had "GO TO SLEEP" written all over the walls with blood. we Just wanted to let yall know since they both happened last night. well stay safe." The guy walked off Jane and Liu were confused and scared.  
"Jeff isn't dead how is that possible?" asked Liu. "I dont know... but what about the other murder. The same black substance is in my Bedroom."  
Said Jane completely terrified. Liu said "well its late lets lock all the doors and windows and go to sleep." Jane said ok but was still scared...

After seeing that wierd figure Jeff decided to kill some people to get his mind off of it. "Tonight i will finish them" Jeff walked towards thier house and grabbed the spare key under the mat. he then walked into the house. but stopped when he stepped into a black ooze stuff. "What the hell is that?" Jeff silently yelled. then he saw the figure again it seemed to have no nose or no mouth. "This better not be that slenderman again i barely survived last time" said Jeff. But theres something different about that creature it had eye sockets but it had no eyes. Just empty.  
But the sockets they were dripping an inky black substance. Then Jeff charged it and everything went black...

Jane and Liu heard the door open and was prepared for Jeff but Liu noticed that Jane and himself both had gashes across their chests.  
Then they heard a big bang and then it went silent completely silent except for the howling wind outside. they went out and looked and all they saw was the ooze. But nothing else...

Jeff awoke with a start in the same ratty hotel. But Jeff had a strange pain in his side. when he looked down there was a big gash but it was somewhat sewed up. then jeff saw it the figure eating a small thing covered in a black substance. then the thing said. "hello jeffrey. my name is Jack... Eyeless Jack. and im on your team that damn Liu is the reason im like this. When i saw you that night i decided that you was also out for revenge well how about we go and kill them?" asked Jack. "temting offer you can have Liu i want to kill that bitch Jane." Jeff replied. "OK its still around 3 A.M." Jack stated. " Well then lets go kill them..."

Liu and Jane were completely terrified but then they saw it. about an hour after they heard the noises. they saw Jeff at the end of the hallway with his knife drawn but he was covered in a black substance. then from behind Jeff a black figure emerged. it had no nose, no mouth, and no eyes Just empty black substance. "Remember me Liu my Name is Jack Remember me bitch?" Jack yelled. Liu then remembered Jack "What do you want from us Jack and Jeff?" Asked Liu "We want your blood." Jeff said at that instant they charged Jeff fighting Jane. Jack fighting Liu. Jeff slashed at Jane and caught her arm blood was flowing out of the wound. Then Jeff grabbed a bat and broke both of Janes legs with a loud "CRACK"  
Jane fell on the ground screaming. Meanwhile Jack had Liu pinned. Jack grabbed a Lius eyeballs and wripped them out. Then Jack ground his knife and stabbed Liu in his empty Eye sockets. Liu was dead... Jeff grabbed jane and slit her throat. Blood spewed everywhere but Jeff couldn't help But laugh. When he walked out he saw Jack staring at Liu... Then a Rage went through Jeff. The same rage that happened when he saw randy.  
He went behing jack and stabbed his knife throught him and said one last Phrase "GO TO SLEEP"... 


End file.
